Keep Calm and Puppyship On! A Drabbles Collection
by Mimrose
Summary: Our mischievous Katsuya tries to loosen up (and annoy) Seto daily. No worries however, lots of adorable romantic moments lie ahead! A collection of random Puppyshipping (Seto x Katsuya) drabbles. Contains Yaoi.
1. Theme Song

**Hey all, I've decided to start a Puppyshipping drabbles series. They will vary in length, but I'll try my best to not make them too short. However, some ideas will lead to longer drabbles, and some work best with shorter drabbles. I'll try to update as regularly as possible, and of course, if you have any suggestions for drabble ideas, please tell me in a review or feel free to PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

"I got it! A theme song!"

Seto's fingers paused momentarily over the keyboard.

"…A theme song?" One smooth eyebrow was raised in response to Katsuya's sudden outburst.

Katsuya's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "Yup, you need a theme song!"

"…Why on earth would I need a theme song, puppy?"

"Because you're always walking everywhere with that cool, icy glare in your eyes and determination in your every step! Plus, your trench coat flaring out behind you gives you that dramatic flair. Thus, you need a theme song!" Katsuya answered, presenting his logic to Seto with a wide grin.

Seto gripped his trench coat protectively. "My trench coat is not for dramatic flair!"

"Your trench coat is like Zigfried's pink hair, Seto."

A growl erupted from Seto's throat. "Don't ever compare me to that annoying little sissy."

"Well, his pink hair is dramatic. Like your trench coat."

"At least my trench coat is practical."

"…How is wearing a heavy trench coat in the middle of summer considered practical?"

"There are communication and GPS devices in my trench coat. That makes it practical."

"…Why don't you just put those devices into your card locket?"

"…Whatever. I'm not going to walk around with a theme song."

"But Seto, think about how cool it would be! Just imagine this, it's a regular day on the street, but suddenly-this uber cool theme song starts playing, and out of nowhere the Seto Kaiba appears! You'll surely be even more famous than you already are!" With one arm outstretched, Katsuya suddenly had a dreamy look on his face.

"That's not even feasible, puppy. How on earth would I be able to carry something on my person that could play music loud enough for people to hear from across the street?"

"You run a multi-billion technology company, Seto. You can figure something out."

"A gaming company, puppy."

Katsuya threw up his hands. "So you're saying that KaibaCorp isn't #1 when it comes to technology?"

"Don't be ridiculous puppy, of course KaibaCorp is the best."

"Well then, you can figure something out."

"Katsuya, I don't have time to be concerned with stupid ideas like this."

"This isn't a stupid idea! Think of all the free publicity you'd be doing for KaibaCorp!"

"…How would walking around with a theme song advertise anything for KaibaCorp?"

"You could make it about you and KaibaCorp! Something like, KaibaCorp is the best, Seto Kaiba is the best, every other company can't compete, no one can do it like KaibaCorp does!"

"…That doesn't even sound good, puppy."

Katsuya glared at Seto. "I never said I was good at lyrics! But, think about it!"

Seto smirked. "I am thinking, puppy. At least more than you do."

"HEY!"

Chuckling, Seto pushed his chair back and walked over to the couch where Katsuya was lounging, leaning down and giving his puppy a swift kiss on the forehead. "Kidding, puppy. But you have the admit, the idea is absurd."

"Seto, why must you destroy my dreams!"

"Because I'm the practical one."

"You don't even need to do that much. Just leave it to me! I'll find the music, you deal with the technology!"

"Puppy…"

"Please, Seto?"

Without another word, Seto walked back to his desk and continued typing.

Katsuya pouted. "Seto, you're not paying attention to me!"

"Mhhm."

"Seto!"

"Mhhm."

"…Seto."

"Mhhm."

"Setoooo…"

"Mhhm."

"I guess this is a good time to tell you that I accidently broke your Blue Eyes White Dragon statue the other day."

"Mhhm-WHAT?!"


	2. Card Locket

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Katsuya was absentmindedly tracing nonsensical patterns over Seto's bare chest as they rested quietly in their bedroom. Being careful to not wake Seto up, he held the card locket Seto always wore around his neck and gently opened the clasp.

He let out a silent chuckle at Mokuba's picture. He looked absolutely adorable, with his big eyes and big grin. One of the things Katsuya had always loved about Seto was how much he cared for his little brother. Seto had told him stories of their life at the orphanage, and Katsuya had only fallen more in love with him after learning about how strong he was, and how he did everything to make sure they would stay together.

It caused Katsuya to reflect on his own relationship with his sister. He loved his little sister, but after seeing Seto's relationship with Mokuba he wondered if there was more he could have done to keep Serenity and him together. He could still remember running after his mother and Serenity, as they drove off away from him. He remembered the tears running down his cheeks as he screamed for his little sister, while his little sister was crying out for her older brother as well.

Katsuya sighed. Was he not as good of an older brother as he thought he was? He always thought that he had tried his best to be a proper older brother to his dear Serenity, but looking at how Seto had fought to keep his own brother with him, Katsuya felt like he didn't try hard enough. The thought alone was enough to cause a painful feeling to rise up in his chest.

If he weren't useless, if he was a better son…maybe his mom wouldn't even have left him behind in the first place.

"Puppy?"

Seto's quiet voice shook him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Katsuya could see the concern in his favorite blue eyes. Smiling and closing the card locket, Katsuya kissed Seto's lips gently.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You're crying."

Reaching up, he was slightly surprised to feel the wetness on his cheeks. He didn't notice that he had started crying. Katsuya sighed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff."

Seto shifted, pulling him into his arms. "About what? You can talk to me."

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Katsuya fidgeted slightly.

"I was thinking about my little sister. Mainly about how we were separated. And, it got me thinking about you and Mokuba…it made me wonder if there was more I could have done to keep Serenity and me together, you know? You were able to keep you and Mokuba together, and I just feel like maybe I'm not such a good brother after all."

Seto remained quiet for a moment while Katsuya became more nervous. Were his fears right?

"Puppy, I think you're a great older brother. It's obvious how much you love your sister, and Mokuba too."

"I do love them. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. I just wish me and Serenity would have been together like you two were, like you were able to do for Mokuba."

"Our situations were different though, puppy. Mokuba and I only had each other. You had your father and your mother to worry about, and I'm sure that you felt like you couldn't leave your father either, right?"

Katsuya nodded. "Even though he turned out to be a bad father, he was still my dad…and I couldn't abandon him."

"You've done a lot for your sister, Katsuya. You raised the money to save her eyesight, you protected her when your mom threw her out because she wanted to stay with you. You took custody of her and you've always tried to make her happy. Really, there isn't much more she could have asked for from an older brother."

Feeling Seto's lips brush over his forehead, Katsuya smiled. "Thanks, I feel a little better now."

There was some moving around as Seto reached into their nightstand drawer, pulling out a flat, square box. "Here."

With a questioning look, Katsuya pulled off the lid and gasped. Inside was a card locket, the same ones that Mokuba and Seto always wore around their necks. "Is this what I think it is?"

Seto smiled. "Yes, I had one made for you recently. Your sister will be getting one soon as well, from Mokuba. I was planning to give you this at a later time, but now's a good of a time as any."

Taking the locket out of the box, Seto beckoned for Katsuya to tilt his head forward so he could clasp the locket into place on his neck. Katsuya held the lock and gently opened the clasp, laughing as he saw a smiling picture of Seto staring up at him.

"I've also made some adjustments to yours, and I'll be making similar changes to everyone's locket too." With a single finger, Seto lifted the picture, and Katsuya saw a picture of Mokuba behind Seto's picture. There was also a picture of Serenity.

"I love it! Thank you, Seto. I really feel part of your family now." Tackling Seto onto his back, he covered his face in kisses and felt his worries from earlier wash away.

"You and Serenity make our family complete." Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, Seto smirked. "A perfect fit."


	3. Sims 3

**Note: I've played Sims 3 before, and I know some of the features described are not in the actual game, but for the sake of this drabble, please just go with it! **

Jou giggled maniacally to himself as he clicked through the character customization screen. He was putting the final touches on his avatar with a few clicks here and there, laughing when he saw just how closely it resembled himself.

Yugi had given him this new game "Sims 3" just a few days ago, telling him that it was an extremely popular virtual life game in America. Jou was curious and immediately opened it upon reaching home, and already felt addicted to it before he even started the actual gameplay.

He painstakingly spent close to an hour to create avatars of himself and Mokuba, admiring his own talents when he saw how close to the originals he had made them.

He had dressed his avatar in the normal clothing he wore; a t-shirt paired with a jean jacket and regular jeans on his legs. Mokuba was created wearing a striped t-shirt and yellow vest, also along with jeans.

He did Seto next, chuckling to himself when he found an almost exact replica of his "gravity-defying" trench coat in the clothing selection.

"Pfft…Seto and his freaking fetish with capes and buckles…" Jou murmured to himself as he continued adding various pieces of clothing to the Seto-avatar. The avatar quickly started resembling his favorite CEO, and after about an hour, Jou settled back in his chair and looked at the little avatar family he had constructed.

"Jou?"

Mokuba's voice suddenly startled Jou out of his thoughts, and he almost flipped backwards in his chair.

"Mokuba! Don't scare me!"

Mokuba shrugged as he walked to look at the computer screen. "I've been calling you for the past minute, it's not my fault if you didn't hear me. Whatcha doing?"

Jou proudly displayed the computer's monitor towards Mokuba. "I've been playing this new game that Yugi gave me! It's called Sims 3, and I just created our characters."

Mokuba's eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Woah, is that you? And that's me right? Wow, you even made Seto!" He giggled, throwing his head back. "They look really like us!"

"Now I'm going to find a house for us to live in, do you wanna play with me?"

Nodding his head excitedly, Mokuba pulled up a chair and Jou moved the computer so it was settled comfortably between them.

After a bit of fruitless searching for a house (Mokuba wanted one that looked exactly like the mansion), Jou finally decided to just buy a plot of land and create their own house.

For the next hour, he and Mokuba carefully made a mansion to be an exact replica of the Kaiba Mansion. Both were amazed at how neat it looked and how much it resembled the real thing.

Mokuba finished the house by putting "KC" decals over the gates that lead into the mansion. "I'm used to having my brother put that logo on everything." He said, answering Jou's puzzled look.

For the next three hours, Mokuba and Joey begun to play with their little family. They set it up so the Seto-avatar had a job at a close by company, Mokuba was in middle school and Jou had a job as an entertainer at a nightclub.

They made their characters go swimming, make meals, read books, and a whole variety of other things. Eventually they made some other avatars of the evil Yamis and threw them into burning rooms with no doors and left them in the pool with no ladder to climb out for long periods of time. Either way, there was no stopping the laughter that erupted from the both of them as they continued to look over their little family.

* * *

The first thing Seto heard when he returned home was the laughter coming from the second floor. Knitting his brow together, he climbed the stairs and followed the sound into Jou's room.

Raising an eyebrow at the site of Jou and Mokuba giggling and pointing at the computer screen, he decided to make his presence known.

"Puppy? Mokuba? What's so funny?"

Both of them immediately looked up at Seto, flashing him wide grins. Mokuba beckoned him over with a hand. "Jou got a new game from Yugi! Come look!"

Stepping to his brother's side, Seto looked at the screen before giving the two an incredulous look. "You made avatars of us?"

Jou nodded, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Yup! I made our family and me and Mokuba worked together to make a replica of the mansion to live in!"

Seto quietly stared at the screen for a few more seconds.

"Katsuya, can I see the game for a while?"

Shrugging, Jou turned off the computer and gave the disc to Seto. "Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go take a shower or something." With a quick kiss to Seto's cheek, he left the room with Mokuba.

Moving to his study, Seto placed the disc in the computer and begun to take apart the game. Poising his fingers over the keyboard, he smirked as he begun to rewrite certain parts of the coding…

* * *

Jou was relaxing on the bed he shared with Seto, yawning as he tried to focus on the book he was reading.

Closing his eyes for a second, he was jolted awake when he felt a weight being added to the side of the bed.

Feeling lips brushing against his forehead, he murmured quietly. "Seto? What's up?"

"I want to show you something, can you come with me for a second?"

Rubbing his eyes, Jou allowed Seto to pull him up from the bed and lead him into his study. Gesturing to the chair, Jou sat down while Seto turned the monitor on.

Jou recognized the game immediately, although…

"Is it just me or does it look really different?"

Seto smiled. "I changed some things to make us more realistic, as well as uploading the blueprint of the mansion into the game. Everything in the game is now a pretty similar replica of us and the house."

Jou's jaw dropped. "Seto, that's amazing! Did you change anything else?"

With a coy grin, Seto clicked on his avatar before directing it towards Jou. "Hmm…Just watch."

Excited, Jou turned his attention to the screen. Suddenly, his eyes got wide. "Um…Seto."

"Yes, puppy?"

"…What on earth is your avatar doing to mine?"

"Obviously, it's humping yours."

"…SETO! WHY IS YOUR AVATAR HUMPING MINE?!"

"Keep watching, puppy."

"OH MY GOD SETO! YOUR AVATAR IS VIOLATING MINE!"

"You've never had a problem with it when I do it to you in real life…"


	4. Gingerbread House

"You're doing it wrong."

"…Shut up! I'm trying to get it to fit!"

"It's not going in right."

"Well obviously, genius! Why isn't it working?!"

"Why are you asking me? Are you pushing hard enough?"

Jou threw a glare at Seto, before throwing the piece of gingerbread away. "It doesn't fit! It's not going to fit!"

Rolling his eyes, Seto managed to save the piece of gingerbread before it crumbled. "Patience, puppy. Besides, you were the one that wanted to do this ridiculous activity."

Huffing, Jou crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "It is not a ridiculous activity! This is tradition, Seto!"

"Not for us."

"Well it's going to be!"

"Just hush and keep decorating."

Muttering darkly, Jou snatched the bag of gumdrops and begin to push them into place aggressively. "Damn smartass…" Being careful after a few minutes to not destroy the house too badly with his slight annoyance, he tried not to take too much of his anger out on the innocent gumdrops.

Seto leaned back and observed his puppy for a few moments. Jou had barged into the study early this morning, waving around a packet of something and a bag filled to the brim with convenience store candies, rambling on about some kind of tradition. It was about a week into December, and his puppy had been on him almost every day about some kind of winter tradition or the other…

"I just don't see why we're wasting time doing this when you don't even have the patience to finish." Seto murmured, reaching out to adjust one of the gumdrops that were starting to slide down. "I've got work to do and this isn't really something I'd ever see myself doing."

Jou seemed to freeze for a second, his shoulders drooping slightly. His voice was soft, his tone laced with underlying silence. "Sorry Seto…It's just, I've never really gotten to experience this before with my family. My mom and Serenity were never with us, and you know how my dad is." He shrugged, twisting the bag of gumdrops he was holding nervously. "Yugi and the others always tell me about the things they do, so I wanted us to do something like this-together, as a family."

His heart twisting with guilt, Seto gently placed his hand on Jou's and kissed it. He always felt ashamed and guilty when he remembered how Jou's life was before they got together and Jou moved in with him and Mokuba. Sure, he and Mokuba didn't have their parents around either, but at least he had a little brother to love and spend time with. Jou had been alone most of the life, forced to grow up too fast and take care of his constantly alcoholic and abusive father. "I'm sorry puppy, I didn't realize it meant so much to me. I'm honored that you want to share your first time doing these traditions with me, really."

"It's okay Seto, I know that running a company is hard work. I don't blame you if you need to get back to work or anything." Picking up an icing bag, Jou meticulously twisted and began to decorate the sides of the house, drawing random swirls and shapes. He was a lot quieter now, focusing his work on the gingerbread house instead of the tears that were threatening to spill over.

He jumped slightly when he felt Seto's hands covering his own, guiding the bag of icing over the wall over the house. "I have an idea, why don't we make some drawings of ourselves?" While they were drawing, Seto placed his mouth by Jou's ear and murmured softly, "I do have a company to run, but my first job and priority is making you happy. That's the most important thing to me, you know." Smiling, Jou turned around and gave Seto a kiss.

Patiently, Seto and Jou fitted in the last piece of gingerbread and began to draw little chibi-like versions of themselves and Mokuba, giggling and smiling all the way.

When Mokuba returned home from school, he smiled at the little gingerbread house sitting on the pedestal near the staircase. Gently touching the little pictures of himself, Jou, and Seto, he laughed and went to find his brother and Jou.

They spent the rest of the night in the kitchen, making more gingerbread houses and laughing the entire night away.


	5. Duster

**Thank you for the follows/reviews/favorites! **** Your support is truly what encourages me to keep writing! Please enjoy this next installment :D If you have any suggestions or requests for future drabbles, do not hesitate to let me know through a review or PM! **

"…Katsuya, what on earth are you doing?"

Scoffing, Jou held up a duster and waved it wildly in front of Seto's face. "Genius, I'm holding a duster. What do you think I'm doing?" With a roll of his eyes, Jou went back to dusting the desk, humming quietly while bouncing around.

With a raise of his eyebrows, Seto stared at Jou apprehensively. "You are aware that we have hired people to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but I like dusting! It's fun!" As if to make a point, Jou ran the duster over Seto's laptop playfully, ignoring the cold glare from the CEO.

"Figures that you would enjoy such a commoner activity."

Huffing, Jou smacked Seto's face with the duster. Hard. "How's that for a commoner?!"

Coughing and sputtering, Seto grabbed the duster from Jou's hand and started whapping his hair with it. "You…!"

Screaming, Jou immediately ran from the room and started fleeing from a very angry CEO.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" With a shout, Seto cornered Jou and tackled him onto the ground.

"OOF!" Groaning weakly from underneath the taller man, Jou wiggled and struggled. "Oi! Let me up!"

Straddling his puppy's back, Seto grinned triumphantly as he sat himself down. "No."

"Yes!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson, pup."

"…SETO LET ME GO."

"No."

"SETO. I SWEAR I WILL PUT YOU ON A SEX-BARGO IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Like I'd allow that from you."

"I have self control, thank you very much!"

"Mhhm. Of course you do, puppy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jou shouted angrily from his position on the floor. The rug was starting to itch his stomach uncomfortably and he almost started bucking to try and fling Seto off his body.

Smirking, Seto placed his face right next to Jou's ear and whispered, "Hmm, are you forgetting that time when you stormed into a board meeting and dragged me off to have your wicked way with me?" Nibbling his ear, his voice dropped into a low, seductive tone. "Not that I disliked it, of course."

Scowling, Jou bared his teeth at Seto and snapped angrily. "You had just gotten back from a two week trip! What was I supposed to do?" Jou's voice softened. "I missed you so much…I always do when you're not here."

Seto was quiet for the next few seconds, no sound leaving him minus Jou's heavy breathing from below him.

"I miss you too, puppy." Nuzzling Jou's neck tenderly, he stepped off of him and pulled Jou up to his side. Grabbing the blond's neck, he proceeded to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

A small smile graced Jou's lips. "Now there ya go, making it so I can't stay mad at you for long…"

Seto smirked as he stroked Jou's hair, letting the strands run though his slender fingers. "It's a gift, pup."

The two remained in their little bubble for a few moments, before Jou pulled away and poked Seto's chest. "Can I get my duster back now?"

"…Only if you wear a maid outfit whenever you use it. A very lacy maid outfit."

"…SETO! YOU PERVERT!"


	6. Horseback Riding

**Enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

"Faster Jou, faster!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough! Go go go!"

Jou panted as he rounded the corridor, almost collapsing to the ground. Currently, he was on his hands and knees, with Mokuba sitting on his back. Mokuba was grinning wildly, his hands gripping Jou's shirt near his shoulders like a rein.

Nudging Jou, Mokuba cheered as he started to move again. "Go horsey go!"

Jou groaned, his movements becoming slow and weak. "Mokubaaa, you're so heavy!"

Mokuba huffed. "Well you shouldn't have promised me a horseback ride if you couldn't own up to it!"

Jou had promised to take Mokuba horseback riding, but unfortunately the stables had been closed for the day when they finally arrived. Heartbroken, Mokuba had tears running down his face, and that was when Jou finally broke down and did whatever he could to cheer the younger Kaiba up.

And that turned out to be letting Mokuba ride on his back.

But now, Jou was exhausted. He had taken Mokuba for a few laps around the floor already, but Mokuba still wasn't satisfied.

Finally, Jou collapsed and Mokuba quickly righted himself so he didn't tumble into a wall. Laughing, Mokuba helped pull Jou to his feet. "Thanks so much for that, Jou! It was a lot of fun!"

Shaking his head slightly, he watched as Mokuba ran away before heading into Seto's study.

The elder Kaiba was currently sitting at his desk, reading something intently on the screen of his laptop. So intently, that he didn't even notice Jou stepping into the room.

Noticing that Seto was distracted, Jou gently tiptoed so that he was directly behind Seto's chair. Stunned at how he still wasn't discovered, he silently stood for a moment before launching his attack.

With a soft whisper of "Setoooooo!", Jou spun Seto's chair around and pounced onto his lap.

Momentarily stunned at the mass of blond that was suddenly in his lap, Seto almost pushed Jou off his lap but instead hugged his puppy close. "Puppy, you scared me."

Jou looked up at him, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right, you didn't even scream!"

Seto smirked at him, his eyes dancing. "There are many ways you can make me scream, Katsuya."

Blushing furiously, Jou immediately picked himself up out of Seto's lap before wincing. His back felt sore and tender from Mokuba sitting on him so long.

Noticing Jou's painful wince, Seto's brow furrowed. "Puppy? What's wrong?"

Jou carefully stretched his back before answering Seto. "Oh, nothing much. Mokuba was just riding me earlier."

Eyes widening in shock, Seto shouted, "WHAT?!"

Startled, Jou jumped a few inches. "Well the horse stables were closed when we got there today, so I let him sit on my back for a horsey ride."

Glaring at Jou, Seto gritted his teeth. "Gosh, puppy, quit giving me a heart attack!"

Rolling his eyes, Jou smirked. "Not my fault you have such a dirty mind, Seto."

Seto was quiet for a few moments, and Jou became worried. Maybe he did cross a line this time?

"Uh…I'm really sorr-" He began, before Seto cut him off.

Pushing his laptop and papers aside, Seto pushed Jou into the desk before attacking his mouth furiously.

When they finally came up for a breath of air, Seto breathily stated, "You're right, I do have a dirty mind. In fact, my dirty mind wants us to do something now."

Jou's mind became blank as Seto pressed against him, and he couldn't find it in himself to do anything but agree with his statement.

**Please let me know if you have a theme in mind or what you would like to see. I am open to suggestions, just let me know! **


	7. Peanut Butter Jelly Time

**So sorry about not updating-I recently started playing a new MMORPG and have gotten wrapped up in that. ^_^;;**

**The scene in the beginning of this drabble is from a part in an episode of Family Guy where Brian dresses up as a banana and sings for Peter. :D**

**Like always, if you have an idea for a drabble, feel free to PM me or let me know in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Jou and Mokuba were currently staring at the TV, laughing so hard that their chests hurt and throats burned.

The banana costumed-dog dancing with maracas on the screen continued to sing.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!"

Tears were falling down Jou's cheeks as he howled in mirth, falling back against the couch.

"Where he at, where he at, where he at?" Mokuba cried, giggling as he looked over at Jou's shaking form.

"There he go, there he go, there he go!" Jou finished, before the two collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Jou stood up and helped Mokuba up to his feet, letting a few stray giggles and snorts escape his mouth.

"Man, that never gets old!" Mokuba declared, smiling brightly at Jou.

Jou chuckled, mussing up Mokuba's hair with his hands. "You're right! If only Seto was patient enough to actually give it a try."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, like he'd ever do that. He'd say something like, 'Why would I waste my time on something so ridiculous?'" Mokuba mimicked, sounding eerily like his brother.

Jou shook his head, smiling at the younger Kaiba. "I have a plan, though." Holding up a small tape recorder, he winked at Mokuba. Cupping his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't destroy the plan, Mokuba's eyes shone with glee.

Quietly, the two tiptoed to outside Seto's study. Quickly, Jou pressed play on the recorder and left it right beside the door.

The song immediately started playing.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!"

* * *

Seto was currently working on various projects, documents scattered all over his desk.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the work scattered all over. He had really hoped to spend some time with his puppy and Mokuba tonight, but from the looks of it, he wasn't going to get his wish anytime soon.

Turning his head sharply, Seto detected a sound drifting over from the doorway. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he strained his ears to try and tell what the sound was.

…Was he making things up in his head, or did he seriously hear something that sounded like "peanut butter" and "jelly"? Confused, Seto stood up from his chair, and started walking over to the door to investigate.

* * *

Swiping the tape recorder from it's place near the door, Jou and Mokuba snickered quietly as they heard Seto walking towards the door.

Peering out from their hiding spot in the corner of the hall, Jou had to slap a hand over his mouth as he looked at the confused look on Seto's face.

Seto had stared blankly out of his study with a confused look, before shaking his head slightly and returning back to his desk.

"Weird…I wonder what that was about…" he muttered quietly, wondering if this was a result of too many hours spent on his laptop.

When Seto was out of sight, Jou quietly tiptoed forward and placed the tape recorder back in its original spot, hitting the play button again.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

Jumping at the sound, Jou didn't realize that he had accidently turned the volume on high.

"Shoot! I accidently turned up the volume!"

Seto had immediately heard the sound from his room, and swiftly stood up from his desk to make his way over to the door, again.

He groaned quietly to himself when he realized that his puppy must have been the one behind it. Sighing, he rolled his eyes at how irritating Jou could be, but strangely enough, it was endearing at the same time.

Jou was busy fiddling with the tape recorder, which at this point had jammed somehow and was still playing the loud music.

"WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT, WHERE HE AT?" it sang, and Jou tried to muffle it with his shirt.

"Mokuba," he hissed, "come help me!"

Standing up, Mokuba started running towards Jou before the sight of his big brother in the doorway made him utter, "Uh, I think I forgot to do, um, something! Bye!" and he swiftly ran in the other direction.

Shaking his fist, Jou shouted "TRAITOR!" before jumping up with the blasted device in his hand.

And it was just his luck that as he jumped up, he smashed face first into the CEO's chest.

"OW!"

Rubbing his head, Jou looked up sheepishly at the CEO's annoyed glance. "Um…Hiya Seto!"

All the time, the song continued playing.

"THERE HE GO, THERE HE GO, THER-"

Well, before Seto took the blasted contraption and threw it down the hall, where it smashed against the wall and died.

"Puppy, you know I hate that song."

"But it's funny, Seto! And Mokuba was a part of this too, that little traitor…" Jou mumbled darkly to himself. Hmph, see if he ever covered for Mokuba again!

Seto looked down at Jou, one eyebrow raised. "Well, that annoying thing made me feel kind of hungry. So."

Grabbing Jou by the waist, he hefted Jou like a sack of flour onto his shoulder and started making his way downstairs.

Shouting and swearing, Jou beat his hands lightly against Seto's back. "SETO! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK!"

Patting Jou's butt appreciatively, Seto smirked. "On the contrary, I think I like this position quite well."

"SETOOOO!"

"Hush, puppy. We are going to the kitchen. You are going to make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"GET ONE OF YOUR CHEFS TO DO IT."

"I will then eat the sandwich."

Rolling his eyes, Jou fought to keep the blush off his face as Seto's butt swayed in front of his face. "Genius, what else would you do with a sandwich?"

"Oh, and I'm going to eat the sandwich off you."

"…WHAT?!"


	8. Glasses

**Here's the next installment of Keep Calm and Puppyship On! I went ahead and upped the rating for this chapter, just to be safe. Enjoy, and let me know if you have any requests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Seto was confused.

Recently, Jou had started avoiding the brunet, for some reason. Oddly enough, Seto hadn't been doing anything different lately.

Well, at least, not anything that Seto was aware of. Thus, meaning that it was probably something insignificant and would eventually go away.

But it just kept happening. Seto would be sitting at his desk, typing away, when Jou would barge in and start to speak-only to immediately blush and back out of the room while stuttering nervously.

It wasn't just when Seto would be working away in his study. He would be drinking coffee and still garner the same reaction from the blond. Of course, it was a little more dangerous, as Jou had spilled hot coffee all over his hand before running out of the room, face bright as a tomato.

It had been like this for a week now, and Seto was growing extremely impatient. It made him antsy, and he briefly wondered if Jou was doing something behind his back.

But, of course, he dismissed it without a second thought-Jou was the most loyal person he knew, always honest and trusting.

So, what was it with his puppy? What caused Jou to act so skittish around him?

Finally, the day came when Seto decided to take action. He was relaxing on the bed, currently engrossed in a particularly interesting novel, when the blond had entered the room.

"Katsuya, we need to talk." Seto said, looking up from the novel.

"Um…Y-yeah, about what?" Jou replied, his face flushing a dark pink color. He started to inch towards the door, moving with baby steps as he backed up into the doorway.

Quick as a flash, Seto had gotten up from the bed, grabbed Jou by the arm and threw him down on the bed. Whimpering, Jou was avoiding eye contact as Seto climbed until he was lightly straddling the blond's waist.

"Katsuya. Why are you avoiding me?"

"…W-what are you talking about, Seto?"

Seto rolled his eyes, sighing. Jou still wasn't meeting his eyes. "You've been avoiding me the entire week. You're always leaving the room whenever you see me. I want answers, now."

Jou's face was so red at this point that Seto was momentarily worried that he was running a fever. Lifting a finger, he gently traced Jou's face, leaning down so his lips were pressed right next to his ears.

"Tell me…" Seto cooed, his voice seductively wrapping around the blond pinned underneath him.

* * *

Jou was panicking.

He was fighting with the adrenaline that was coursing through his body, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. Gulping, arousal pulsed at every point where Seto's body was touching his.

He couldn't think, he couldn't even breath.

He could only stare up into the sapphire blue eyes above him, framed by sophisticated silver frames.

Seto was wearing glasses. Seto looked sexy in glasses. Jou wanted to jump Seto while he was wearing his glasses.

The first time Jou had come upon Seto wearing his glasses, Jou had felt the blood rush directly downwards and was immediately bombarded with thoughts of Seto taking him while wearing them, and the image was almost enough for Jou to collapse.

He had been embarrassed and suddenly shy, and every time he saw Seto wearing the glasses, his reaction was the exact same.

Seto had never worn glasses before, and thus the sudden appearance of them was enough to send Jou into a dazed state.

"Well?"

Seto's low, seductive purr barely registered in the back of Jou's lust filled mind.

"…Your glasses…" Jou's voice was barely above a whisper, and Seto lifted his head, staring at Jou with confusion.

* * *

"…My glasses?" Seto's brows furrowed, and he made a move to take them off, before Jou grasped onto his arm tightly.

"Don't move them!" he had cried out, almost desperately.

Even more confused, Seto continued staring down at Jou until it all clicked.

He had only started wearing the glasses this week, due to his contacts causing his eyes to be more itchy and irritated than usual. Normally he disliked wearing glasses, as they were troublesome and a bit of a pain to remember bringing it with him all the time.

But, Jou was looking up at him with cloudy, glazed over…lust filled eyes.

Jou found them appealing? Well, that would certainly explain the blush. But the avoiding and hiding?

"…You like them, don't you puppy?" Seto asked.

Nodding slightly, Jou looked sheepish as he glanced up at Seto. "You look good with them…I was just embarrassed about how flustered you got me.." his voice skipped slightly, and Seto immediately smirked.

Jou's blush increased even more as he looked at the sexy smirk adorning Seto's face, along with those sexy as hell glasses… "I always had to leave the room to…take care of things."

Grinding his hips downward, Seto was rewarded with Jou's low, grumbling groan.

"Well, I have an idea to help the both of us take care of things…"

The rest of the night followed with moans, cries of passion, and twisted sheets.

With Jou curled into his side, breathing deeply as he slept, Seto brushed one of the blond locks out of his eyes, smiling as Jou instinctively nuzzled into his hand.

Screw the contacts, Seto was keeping the glasses.


	9. Baby Turtle

**Enjoy! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently, it's finals week and I have been busy studying! I managed to take a small break to write this up though! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

When Seto stepped inside the mansion after a long day at work, the first thing he heard was crying.

Sobbing, whimpering, and sniffles were coming from a huddled figure on the couch in the living room.

Immediately fearing the worst, Seto swept into the room and gasped quietly when he saw Jou's tear stained cheeks.

"Puppy? What's wrong?" Seto's voice was quietly urgent, tilting Jou's chin up so he could observe the watery honey eyes.

"Bubbles…its Bubbles…" Jou managed to gasp out, his shoulders shaking.

Seto titled his head, confused. Who the heck was Bubbles?

Jou's gaze was fixed on something in the corner of the room, a small cage like fixture on the end table. Inside was a small baby turtle, motionless.

"Bubbles died!" Jou wailed, clenching Seto's shirt with his hands.

Seto had been so fixed on Jou that he didn't even notice Mokuba sitting next to him on the couch. Mokuba winced at Jou's wailing, and fidgeted with his hands.

"I…may have accidently cooked him…"

"YOU TORTURED HIM!" Jou cried, his eyes flashing with pain. "He was so happy…and then you went ahead and killed him!"

"I didn't know that putting him in some warm water would cause him to die!" Mokuba said, his own eyes starting to tear up. "I thought he would be happy if I gave him a bath!"

"BUT HE WASN'T! AND NOW I WON'T SEE MY BUBBLES TODDLING AROUND AWKWARDLY ON HIS CUTE LITTLE FEET ANYMORE!"

Around two weeks ago, Jou had seen an ad for baby turtles at a pet shop. Thinking that they were the cutest things he had even seen, he had dragged Seto and Mokuba to the shop, begging for a turtle of his own.

Seto, of course, couldn't do anything against Jou's puppy dog eyes and had immediately relented, and the three left the shop with Jou humming happily with his new little pet, Bubbles.

But, whereas Bubbles would normally be crawling around, the baby turtle was instead completely frozen in one place in the tank.

Seto prodded the turtle gently with a finger, stroking its head and shell softly. Frowning, he realized that the turtle really was dead.

Jou was still sniffing on the couch, and Mokuba looked guilty as he tried to not look at the blond.

"Katsuya, would you like to go and pick out another turtle? Maybe a few more this time so they have some friends."

Jou's head shot up. "…Really?"

Seto nodded, hoping that it would cheer him up. "Of course. Everyone needs a friend…right?"

Jou finally smiled, the tears starting to slow on his face. "Yeah…We'll get a pair of them and name them Pearl and Tangerine!" Frowning, Jou looked at Bubbles in the tank. "Can…can we give Bubbles a funeral?"

"If that's what you want, puppy."

And that's how Seto Kaiba found himself planning an elaborate funeral for a baby turtle.

A few days later, Jou happily entered the house with a new, bigger cage. Inside were two cute little baby turtles, exploring their new environment eagerly. A small cave and some other decorative pieces had been added to their home, and Seto laughed quietly as he observed Jou's child-like happiness while playing with his new pets.

Jou could be weird sometimes. But, as long as Seto could keep him happy, it was worth it.

**I realize this isn't my best work, and I'm truly sorry-I promise to make up for it in the next chapter or with a new one-shot! :D**


	10. Let's Dance

**This drabble is set in the universe from my one-shot Born To Make You Happy. In a way, this is a follow up. Originally this was going to be a longer follow up for the one-shot, but I didn't feel like turning it into a two-shot, and overall it feels like more of a drabble. **

**There might be some confusion if you haven't read the one-shot, so feel free to check that one out first :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

_**Snap! **_

Growling, Seto snarled at the mess the pen had made all over his documents. It had been the third pen he had snapped within the hour, and it was all because of the stupid idiots he called employees that worked for him.

Trust them to be incompetent to the point that they couldn't even proofread their own reports or even write them correctly in the first place.

Hearing light humming coming from the hallway, Seto froze for a moment to catch the sound. He smiled as he realized it was Katsuya's quiet voice he was hearing.

It had been nearly two months since Katsuya had become human to stay with him-and Seto had never felt so happy, or loved.

Waking up to a bright, happy face every morning and having someone waiting for him when he returned from a long day of work was more heavenly than he had ever imagined.

Seto never thought that he'd ever desire someone this badly, but he did with Katsuya. He loved the looks that Jou would give him, the smiles, the deep gazes, and his hugs.

God, Seto loved it when Katsuya would hug him, or pepper his face with light kisses. At first, Seto had been fairly hesitant when it came to hugs and kisses, or any kind of skin on skin contact-but years of longing for some kind of comfort finally broke through his barrier and he tried to reciprocate all of Katsuya's action in some way or form.

Slowly, Seto could feel the emptiness he had always felt slowly start to fill-and as cliché as it sounds, Katsuya's presence made him feel alive. A feeling that he realized he rarely felt, even with Mokuba.

Stepping out of the doorway, he leaned against the frame while he observed Katsuya's willowy frame bouncing from place to place as he lightly dusted the furniture in the lounge area of the floor. Seto had constantly told him that they had maids to do that for them, but Katsuya had rolled his eyes and proclaimed something about wanting to "take care of Seto properly".

But, he looked cute while doing it-so, Seto had no more qualms with it.

With quiet footsteps, Seto sneaked up behind the obliviously dusting blond and flung his arms around said blond's waist, smiling as he heard the cutest squeak he had ever heard.

"S-Seto! You scared me!" Katsuya scolded playfully, his hands on his hips and a scowl fixed on his face.

"I just love the noises you make, my little puppy." Seto responded, smiling as he saw the blush blooming over his puppy's face.

"Shut up…you're so embarrassing sometimes." Katsuya's hands gripped Seto's shirt, as his face was buried deeply in Seto's chest.

Patting his back lightly, Seto bent down and whispered lightly into the blond's ear. "I love you."

It had taken nearly a month for Seto to be able to say the phrase to him, but the brilliant smile that always appeared on the blond's face always made up for it. After a while, it became second nature to Seto to say those three little words. But, the significance of Seto's actions were never lost on Katsuya, even as simple as the action was.

Seto felt his head being pulled down, and he gazed down at Katsuya's gentle smile. "I love you too, Seto." Feeling himself being pulled into a kiss, Seto wrapped his arms even tighter around the blond, holding him as close as possible.

After they finally broke apart for air, Katsuya's eyes drifted over to the corner of the lounge area. "Hey, Seto…I have a question."

"Hn? What is it?"

"…What's that?"

Turning around, Seto saw what he was pointing at, and fought back a laugh when he saw the complicated stereo system sitting at the corner of the room.

Katsuya was still a little behind on modern technology. Seto remembered when he nearly jumped three inches off his chair when his computer had pinged with a new email-and it took him a while to coax Katsuya that it was okay to touch the computer.

But of course, he had screamed and cursed, calling it a "Demon box of evil and devils".

It was cute, however, whenever Katsuya's eyes suddenly widened and shined with fascination.

"That's a sound system, puppy. It plays music."

Katsuya's head tilted cutely, while his eyes seemed to shine with curiosity. Seto quietly chuckled to himself while Katsuya suddenly asked "Can I try it out?!"

Stepping forward to turn on the player, soft tones began to flow through the room. For a few moments, there was no sound in the room except for the music.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Seto's attention, and he watched as Katsuya began to sway side to side, moving smoothly with the sound of the music. His hips swayed lightly, and his arms were moving up and down around his sides. His eyes were closed, and the strands of his blond hair fell gently around his face.

Captivated by the sight, all Seto could do was stare at the beautiful sight before him while Katsuya began to quietly hum again. His sudden twirl snapped Seto out of his trance.

"Katsuya, would you like to dance?"

Blinking, the blond's arms froze for a second while he looked questioningly at Seto. "…Dance?"

"Yeah. You were dancing just a little bit ago."

"…That was dancing? I was just moving a bit." Katsuya responding, a cute blush settling over his cheeks.

Grabbing Katsuya's hands lightly in his, Seto settled them on his shoulders. Wrapping his hands gently around the blond's waist, he pulled him closer and the two began to sway together.

The music continued to play in the room, and the two moved in sync, enjoying the closeness between each other.

Even after the music had stopped, the two continued to move with each other, their faces moving closer and closer before meeting in a gentle kiss.


	11. Master of Comebacks

**This drabble is dedicated to dancing elf, hopefully this suits what you were looking for! :D I enjoyed writing this so much that I was considering turning it into a one shot for a while. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite/reviewed/followed-your support keeps me going! ^^**

**Also, bonus points to whoever can catch the Arrested Development reference and a Youtube reference I made in this drabble! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

"I seriously don't see why you're so upset."

Seto was staring down at Jou, his face fixed in his usual scowl. "Upset? I'm not just upset, puppy. I'm pissed."

Frowning, Jou rolled his eyes and sighed. "Seto, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix my laptop, mutt."

Grinding his teeth, Jou fought the urge to deck his boyfriend in the face. Jou wasn't a violent person much anymore, but there were still some days when he just wanted to see Seto's perfect face with a black eye.

Only if he put it there, of course. No one else was allowed to touch his face.

The day had begun innocently enough. Bored out of his mind, Jou had decided to do some surfing the web with Seto's laptop.

Recently, Seto had been on edge. Snapping at the littlest things, and not even Mokuba was exempt from Seto's mood. Jou didn't know what was going on, and he felt like he was constantly walking on glass around the brunet.

Then, he suddenly had the bright idea to design for Seto a new background photo. Something cheerful, something that would hopefully cheer the CEO up or at least relax him a bit. Meticulously, Jou had spent hours taking different photos and piecing them together until they fit just the right way, and finally, after a few hours, he was finished.

Right before he was about to show Seto his newest creation, however, the CEO had stormed into the study, saw Jou on his laptop, and immediately exploded. Out of shock, Jou hit an unknown button on the laptop and suddenly the blue screen of death appeared.

No matter how Jou tried to fix it, it stayed that way. And thus, the aforementioned CEO was thoroughly pissed off.

"Seto, listen…"

Scowling, Seto cut him off without a second thought. "You know not to touch my laptop, especially not when you know how important it is to my work, you mutt."

Bristling with anger and hurt, Jou snapped back. "Damnit moneybags, will you let me speak!"

It really pained Jou to hear the name mutt escaping from Seto's lips. Ever since they had been dating, Seto hadn't called him that at all, knowing that it upset Jou deeply. He always called Jou his puppy, or just by his first name Katsuya.

"I don't need to hear you speak to know what you did wrong, mutt. You messed this up, and if I can't fix it, I'll be even more pissed." Seto added, his voice furious and laced with anger and annoyance.

Blinking back his tears, all the stress and exhaustion that had been building up the past few days caused something to spark inside him.

"You…YOU NICOMPOOP!"

"Dirty mutt."

"MORONIC BASTARD!"

"Idiot slowpoke."

"FART MONKEY!"

"Clueless twit."

"BUBBLEBUTT!"

"Uneducated fool."

"SLUT MONKEY!"

"Foot licker."

"STUPID HEAD!"

"ENOUGH!" Seto snarled. "If you have time to stand here and hurl ridiculous insults at me, then you have time to get the hell out of my face and let me try to recover whatever you messed up."

Hands shaking, Jou's fingers unconsciously clenched into a fist. Whirling around, he punched the wall, not even flinching when he felt the flesh on his skin cutting open.

"Fine." Jou said, his voice deadly quiet. "You can go and be a crusty-toed ass master for all I care."

Stopping in front of the door, Jou's voice grew slightly in volume, although his face was still turned away. "Stop pushing us away, Seto. Or you might just find yourself left with nothing."

Marching out of the room, Jou cradled his bloody fist towards his chest, the tears starting to flow from his eyes.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was exhausted. The confrontation he had with Jou didn't help his mood at all, as he growled and sank into his chair.

He wasn't exactly sure what had him so wound up. Normally he wouldn't have reacted this much over him using his laptop. But, he was stressed from work, even more than usual.

Kaiba Corp was trying to lock down an important business deal, and so far it wasn't going too smoothly. Seto had been working day and night, and admittedly he missed being able to spend time with his little brother and his lover.

It was amazing how understand the two of them were about his work. They never complained much, only worried about his health and sanity when it came to his workload. But recently he did notice he had been snapping at them more, yet he couldn't find it within himself to change.

Sighing, he stared down the laptop screen in front of him, trying to will away the blue screen.

Gritting his teeth, he had no choice but to force the laptop to power down. Stabbing the power button with vengeance, he tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the screen to load.

When he was finally able to log in and the background photo popped up, Seto gasped.

His normally blank and boring background was instead replaced with a colorful collage of pictures. There were pictures of him, Mokuba, and Jou-smiling, playing, and random pictures from the many places they had traveled to together.

There were pictures of the three of them hugging, there were pictures of them posing in funny positions (mainly Mokuba and Jou, Seto had just stared at them while rolling his eyes), Mokuba with Jou battling it out on a video game.

But, what drew Seto's eyes the most was the picture in the middle, of him and Jou sharing a sweet kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed, and their hands were gently brushing each other's cheek, with their fingers clasped tightly together.

All in all, it was an amazing photo. All throughout the collage, small, inspirational messages like "We love you, Seto!" and "One happy family!" were scattered around.

_To the one that holds my heart, I hope you always know how loved you are. –Love, Katsuya_

Seto's heart dropped to his feet as he read the line, over and over again.

"Oh god…I've made a terrible mistake…"

* * *

Cursing under his breath, Jou struggled to tie the bandage he was trying to wrap around his injured fist. Unfortunately, the wound was on his right hand so he was having much difficulty trying to get the bandage taut enough around the scratches.

Finally giving up after his fifth attempt, Jou gingerly prodded the torn skin around his knuckles, wincing when he touched a spot too roughly.

He hadn't intended to hurt himself so badly. But, with the way the tension was building up in the room, he knew that if he didn't leave like he did, his next target might have just been Seto's face.

A creak on the bed besides him made him jump, and he flinched away from Seto's gaze when he noticed the brunet. Attempting to hide his fist with his chest, Jou whispered, "What, Seto?"

The room was quiet for a few moments, and Seto hesitated before speaking. "…I'm sorry. I saw what you made for me…it was beautiful."

"I wanted to cheer you up…you don't know how it's been, with you around less and less these days." Jou responded, his voice quiet.

"I've just been stressed out lately-but its no reason for me to be so rude and on edge around you and Mokuba." Seto's voice was warmer, less distant than it hand been.

Using his long fingers, Seto pulled Jou's fist from his chest and frowned when he saw the bloodied mess. "You hurt yourself because of me."

Shrugging, Jou turned his face away. "It's no big deal. I've had worse."

"Somehow, hearing that doesn't make me feel much better." Seto muttered, before pulling the first aid kit that Jou had pushed away earlier towards himself. Uncapping a few bottles, he soaked a cotton ball with the liquid before gently applying it to Jou's wounds.

After a few flinches and some quiet hisses, Seto finished cleaning Jou's wound and tied a new, fresh bandage around it. Observing Seto's work quietly, Jou smiled slightly. "Thanks, Seto."

"It was my fault you were hurt in the first place."

Rolling his eyes, Jou punched Seto lightly in the shoulder-with his uninjured hand, of course. "Talk to us, Seto. Both Mokuba and I care about you so much. Let us handle some of the burden, too."

Kissing Jou's forehead, Seto pulled the blond into his chest and held him silently for a few moments. Suddenly, Seto pulled away with a confused look on his face. "I have to ask, however…where on earth did you get "crusty-toed ass master" as an insult?"

Smirking, Jou stuck his tongue out at Seto playfully. "What can I say? I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, the master of comebacks!"


	12. Birthday

**Apologies for the delay in updating! I recently just moved all my stuff back home from college for the summer, and have been busy getting my work and volunteering in order, as well as registering for classes. Add in writers block, and it creates one huge mess for trying to come up with something to write!**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update on a more regular basis from now on, so thank you for your patience. I live by the phrase quality over quantity-most times, I will only update when I feel that I have something worth taking the time to read. **

**I'm having some serious writer's block when it comes to Worth Fighting For-I've been struggling to make a decent chapter that can provide some answers on the background of Seth's character. So far, it's progressing extremely slowly. I promise to update as soon as possible-I am not abandoning the story at all, in response to some PMs I've received about the story. **

**Thank you for hanging in there with me! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorite/followed my stories **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Sometimes, Jou didn't know why he still stayed.

For the fourth time this week, Seto had returned late.

It wasn't just a few minutes late. More like hours.

Normally Jou would just roll his eyes and not be too bothered by it. Running a company wasn't something everyone could do, and he knew how important it was to Seto.

But, this was borderline ridiculous. Jou wasn't even sure if Seto had remembered that it was his birthday today.

All week long, Jou had been dropping hints. He'd casually mention his favorite kind of cake, and how he looked forward to tasting it soon. He'd carefully slipped a catalog from Industrial Illusions with the newest Duel Monsters cards in front of his desk while Seto was working. He'd even caused a ruckus about this week being "especially important" to him.

The only reaction he got from the blue-eyed CEO was the raise of a single, graceful eyebrow. Or, occasionally a "Hm."

Jou sighed as he plopped his head down, resting his chin on his hands. He was currently slumped against the couch in the foyer, waiting for Seto to walk through the front doors after another long day at work.

Too tired and sad to even feel any anger, Jou's breaths slowly evened out as he dozed off.

* * *

Gentle footsteps echoed through the hallway as the door closed behind a tall, trench coat wearing brunet.

Holding his briefcase in one hand, the brunet balanced a fairly large box in the other, raising an eyebrow at his puppy who was asleep against the couch.

Seto smiled gently at the innocent face of his lover, and mentally kicked himself for failing to take him out for his birthday. Hopefully, he'd be able to make it up to him.

Laying one gentle kiss on the blond's forehead, Seto set the large package he was balancing in his left hand on the blond's lap and shifted Jou into a more comfortable position. Situating a pillow behind his head, he made sure that Jou was comfortable before walking upstairs to prepare for bed.

* * *

With a quiet groan, Jou's eyes slowly blinked open as he fought the sleepiness that had settled on his body. Looking at the clock, he sighed as he realized that it was early in the morning, with no sign of Seto.

An unfamiliar weight in his lap, however, caused him to look down. Cocking his head with confusion at the package sitting on his legs, he maneuvered himself into a sitting position before prying open the box.

What was inside made him gasp. Multiple packs of Duel Monsters cards were arranged neatly in the box, and Jou immediately recognized them from the catalog he had set on Seto's desk earlier in the week. A receipt was also in the box, for a cake that was to be delivered tomorrow. Jou laughed as he recognized the name of the bakery, the one that he loved the most.

A note was the last thing he found in the box, sitting innocently towards the bottom. Opening it up, Jou immediately recognized the neat, careful handwriting.

_Katsuya,_

_I've been working late nearly every day this week in hopes that I could take the day off on your birthday to spend with you. Unfortunately, things didn't work out how I planned. I hope you will be okay with us spending tomorrow together instead._

_Happy birthday, puppy._

_I love you._

_Seto_

Happy tears began to flow from Jou's eyes as he finally spotted the brunet asleep in a nearby rocking chair. Only Seto would have accidently missed his birthday just so he could make time for him.

Smiling at the brunet's sleeping form, Jou leaned forward to press a light kiss onto Seto's lips.

This is why he stayed, Jou thought. For the little things.


End file.
